Hangar Bay
Randall returns to base, a Cerberus facility dedicated to weapons and biotics advancement via adapted Reaper technology and alien experimentation. There is a reprisal and communications with Inali are cut short. Number of checkpoints: 2 Walkthrough After his mission on the Ice Giant, Randall Ezno returns in his shuttle to the Cerberus station, the Barn. Checkpoint 1 Randall starts a radio communication with Inali Renata and walks through the Hangar Bay in order to reach Inali's office for a medical diagnostic. Then the Hangar is suddenly attacked by Turian Troopers, presumably dispatched by the Turian Hierarchy. With the help of Cerberus troops, Randall cleans out the Hangar. Instead of walking directly to the elevator, walk around both side walls of the hangar to collect money. There are a few consoles and wall safes that will yield 50 credits each. When Randall reaches the elevator, combat will immediately ensue with a Turian Trooper popping out and attacking. Dispatch the enemy quickly, then turn around toward the main part of the hangar. Friendly Orcus Mechs will be trying to deter the invaders, but they aren't too much help—the turians destroy them fairly easily. In order to obtain the "veteran" medal, you need to quickly dispatch the enemies, but not much cover is available in the beginning of the fight. Therefore, you must advance carefully and try to wait for other Cerberus troops to engage the enemy before joining the fight yourself. Nevertheless, those enemies will not be a real threat due to their comparatively low numbers and lack of cover on their end. As soon as you take out the first three enemies across the back of the Hangar Bay from your position, it should be safe to run for the crates in the middle to take cover. Move forward from cover to cover, taking out the turians ahead (who are usually distracted) along the way. Remember to change weapons and use powers to increase style points. Checkpoint 2 Inali contacts Randall once more and tries to tell him something but the communication is suddenly cut. Randall will begin to worry about her and will run to Inali's office. During his run, other turian troops will attack the hangar. Turian Snipers will start to scope at the player and you need to take cover to avoid a lethal hit from those snipers. UDI, Barn station's AI, will open a door after 10 seconds to access a corridor full of turian troops. While you wait for the door to open, you can begin to shoot turians with your sniper rifle, if you've purchased it. Once more, the turian Troopers are not really dangerous individually, but Snipers should be prioritized and targeted with biotic abilities, as their rifles can easily kill you with one shot. Two friendly Cerberus troopers will assist you in fighting against the invaders if they are saved from the sniper. As they possess higher health, shields and accuracy than the Turians they can be valuable allies. There is plenty of cover to navigate between, just be sure to duck behind cover when you see a targeting laser to avoid the Snipers' shots. After receiving your Combat Analysis, Randall gains access to the Medical Bay of the station. There should be a couple consoles and wall safes to exploit for 50 credits each. Move on to try to meet Inali. Enemies *Turian Trooper *Turian Sniper ru:Отсек ангара Category:Mass Effect: Infiltrator Category:Missions